


Make Nice

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Due South/Person of Interest Au. John has to make nice with Fraser





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: doze

John Ray Reese was dozing off and on on the couch in his apartment. The tv was playing some old horror movie, but he was more interested in the fact that Fraser was resting his head on John's shoulder. Fraser eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

When John had taken the undercover gig as Ray Vecchio, Lt. Welsh had only said to make nice with The Mountie and to wear Armani suits. That was fine, he liked being the man in the Armani suit.

He asked around and found out that The Mountie was nice if naive. When they met, he saw right through that naive act. He knew for sure that it had been an act when Fraser had opened a car door into the crotch of the boyfriend of ADA (and John's ex wife) Jess Arndt.

Now, Fraser had his head on John shoulder. 

'Hey, come on. Time to get up, Fraser.'

Fraser opened his eyes and stared at John. His cheeks turned pink.

'Oh, dear. I apologize your couch is extremely comfortable.'

John grinned. 'Comfortable huh? Are you sure it wasn't just me?'

Fraser lowered his head and his cheeks turned even pinker.

'I would have to say yes. Is that okay?' Fraser said looking up at John.

'Yeah. It's just fine by me. I think you're pretty comfortable too.'

Fraser grinned. 'May I kiss you now?'

John grinned, yep Fraser defiantly not as naive as he lead people to believe. They moved close and brushed their lips together.

They would have to keep their relationship a secret, but they'd work that out later. 

When Welsh said to make nice with The Mountie he probably didn't have kissing in mind, but John didn't care. All he cared about were the happy noises Fraser was making.


End file.
